Strength, or Speed?
by TerraSpirit
Summary: Ven seems uneasy around Terra and Aqua. Feeling something is up with the new apprentice, Terra finds Ven and finds a way they both can connect. It all starts with a simple question,"What's better in battle, Speed, or Strength?"


**My first Fanfic**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Terra stood on the cliff, leaning against a rock, resting after an intense training session. Master Eraqus had Terra spar with Aqua as the newest apprentice, Ven, watched from the sidelines before Eraqus took Vento a different spot to train. Aqua never ceased to amaze Terra in their spars because of her agility and strength in magic, but what really bugged him was how he felt Ven was uncomfortable around himself and Aqua. He never saw anything wrong but Terra could just feel Ven's uneasiness. Frustrated, Terra wandered off. He ended up around the training grounds so he decided to train.

Terra aggressively hacked away at the battle dummy when something caught his eye. He saw Ven fighting a battle dummy a little way down. Terra walked down and watched Ven. Ven was like a speed demon, hacking from all sides until he finally noticed Terra."Hey," Terra said.

"Hey," Ven sighed. Terra saw Ven shuffle his feet in uneasiness.

"That's a strange way of holding a Keyblade, I never seen it before,"Terra said smiling. Ven looked at the ground without saying anything."You're pretty fast, you know that?"

Ven's face lightened a bit."You thinks so?" the fourteen year old asked.

Terra nodded."I've been training under Master Eraqus for as long as I can remember and I can't go at that speed."

"Yeah, but you're a lot more stronger then me,"Ven said.

"Yeah, but sometimes speed is good," Terra said.

Ven raised an eyebrow."I guess maybe I'm already better then you,"he teased.

"Is that a challenge?" Terra said summoning his keyblade.

"It is."

Ven charged at Terra and attacked. Terra barely had enough time to block but he countered by sweeping at Ven's feet. Ven jumped and swung at Terra's head but hit a mirror of the spell reflect and flew from the explosion. The fight lasted for awhile until Aqua came around."What are you guys up to?" She asked. Terra and Ven froze in mid attack.

"Um...We're...sparring,"Terra replied.

"Yeah, sparring," Ven agreed.

Aqua looked at Ven, then Terra and sighed."Liars," She mumbled.

"What?" Terra asked."we were sparring."

"Sparring means Keyblade only and light attacks only, not powerful attacks and magic that could kill one of you,"Aqua said.

Ven sighed, it was fun while it lasted.

Aqua realized she may have gone on a bit strong."Look, all I'm saying is don't tear each other apart."

"Okay Aqua, we won't," Terra said.

Satisfied a bit, Aqua attempted to teach Ven Reflect after Ven asked her about it.

Terra sat down against a tree watching Ven quickly master Reflect, but of course not as quick as Aqua had learned the spell.

"Good job Ven!" Aqua cheered after Ven created a full Reflect that exploded when Aqua threw a rock at the barrier. Ven smiled.

Terra could see that Ven's mood had quickly changed from gloomy to cheerfulin a matter of minutes, that made Terra smile. Aqua sat next to Terra as they watched Ven attack the battle dummy.

"Looks as if he's finally opened up," Aqua said.

"Yup,"Terra said.

"Whatever you did, you did it, Master will be pleased."

"Yup."

"So what did you do?" Aqua asked.

Terra laughed."Nothing, I just told him he was fast."

"That's all?"

Terra nodded.

Aqua shook her head in disbelief."Wow, I'll never understand."

"No, you do," Terra said.

"If you say so."

Ven finished and walked over."Well what are you guys going to do?" He asked.

Aqua shook her head again and Ven was confused."Forget it Ven," She sighed.

"Well it's getting late, I'm going to head back," Terra said.

Aqua agreed and the new companions headed back.

"So same thing tomorrow?" Ven whispered to Terra so Aqua couldn't hear.

Terra shook his head."As fun as it was, I've learned never, ever do what Aqua yells at me for doing, and as tempting as it is, I'd hate to think of the things Aqua could do to both of us behind our backs. She's sneaky."

Terra shivered at the thought of making Aqua mad and what she would do.

"So I guess we'll never find out what's better," Ven said."Is it speed? Or strength?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Reviews are great.**


End file.
